1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal including a touchscreen and specifically to a method of selecting information on a touchscreen.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A mobile terminal is a device which may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other mobile terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal.
According to the prior art, a mobile terminal including a touchscreen senses a touch operation of a user on the touchscreen, making it possible to display or select the corresponding information.
However, an input operation and an output operation associated with the touchscreen cannot be performed when the prior art mobile terminal does not receive a direct touch of the user on the touchscreen.